Los caballeros no tienen memoria
by Cydalima
Summary: Hay veces en las que Arthur y Francis dejan a Inglaterra y a Francia detrás de la puerta y sólo es sexo casual. (O en realidad no). [UKFr]


Este fic estuvo en mi mente (y en mi computadora) por años. A-Ñ-O-S. Entre falta de ganas y desidia, no terminaba de escribirlo. Y pues nada: ayer llegaron las ganas y a mitad de la noche congelada decidí terminarlo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **LOS CABALLEROS NO TIENEN MEMORIA**

Arthur mira con detenimiento la pintura que tiene frente a él. La observa con interés, disfrutando de los colores, de la composición. Está prácticamente solo en la sala, escucha los murmullos de un par de muchachas que, a unos metros, discuten algo sobre una de las obras de arte expuestas. No les presta atención. Sus sentidos están puestos en la pared frente a él, en el marco dorado que rodea una magnífica combinación de sombras que le producen una sensación extraña, como si le envolvieran.

Entonces siente algo rozar su mano derecha y no debe voltear para saber qué es. Aprieta el puño y siente el trozo de papel en su interior. Cuando se queda solo en la sala, ve el papel, reconoce la letra y siente la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco al notar los corazones dibujados alrededor de cinco sencillas palabras: te espero en donde siempre. Guarda la nota en su bolsillo y continúa su recorrido por el museo, disfrutando al sentirse rodeado de tanta belleza.

Es tonto, quizá, tomarse tantas molestias para aparentar, pero es parte del ritual. O más que ritual, es en realidad un juego. Uno que Francis y él juegan a la perfección, porque son expertos en él y porque llevan jugándolo desde mucho antes de lo que a los dos les gustaría admitir.

A las once menos diez entra en el lugar de la cita. Es un hotel de lujo en el centro de París: grande, brillante. Es opulento y hermoso, como sólo puede ocurrir en Francia. Y es perfecto para esa noche, porque los hoteles de paso, con camas duras y sábanas tiesas son más para cuando se encuentran en situaciones apresuradas o cuando ambos fingen estar ebrios para poder estar juntos.

Arthur entra en el hotel, donde algunos saben quién es y otros no, pero en donde todos fingen que no le ven entrar, ya sea por respeto o porque la discreción va incluida en el precio de la habitación, y va directo al lugar de siempre. Es una suite en el piso más alto y es suya porque, según sabe, nadie más la utiliza. Jamás. Órdenes estrictas del —pedante y posesivo— dueño.

Desliza la llave electrónica, que para ese punto es una pertenencia más, y entra en el cuarto con la naturalidad de quien entra en su propia casa. Todas las luces están encendidas y llega una ligera brisa de la puerta abierta que da hacia la terraza. Arthur camina hasta allá y se recarga en el marco de la entrada mientras ve a Francis apoyado en el balcón, acompañado por un cigarrillo. La vista de la ciudad es impresionante, con sus miles de luces y tan llena de vida, tan como Francis. No dice nada mientras se acerca a él. Los saludos y en general las palabras no son

necesarias, excepto cuando el otro le extiende la caja con cigarrillos y pregunta en voz baja si quiere uno.

—Después —es la respuesta, y esa palabra hace a Francis sonreír. Después, cuando sus manos se rocen por debajo de las sábanas. Después, mientras se vistan con parsimonia. Después, al despedirse sin palabras y caminar en direcciones opuestas.

Pasan unos minutos, o quizá algunas horas, y como si fuera una coreografía previamente ensayada, ambos abandonan el balcón al mismo tiempo y regresan a la habitación. Sus miradas se encuentran y una sonrisa juguetona aparece en el rostro de Francis. Arthur pone los ojos en blanco —porque no puede ser de otra manera—, pero la privacidad de aquel espacio hace que el gesto similar que aparece en su rostro sea sincero como pocas veces lo es ante el resto del mundo.

Se acercan con la confianza de quien ha hecho lo mismo en incontables ocasiones y se desnudan con tranquilidad, porque esa noche no se siente para hacer las cosas apresuradamente, sino para dejar que el tiempo pase poco a poco, sin prisas y sin presiones por tener que dar la cara al mundo. Después de todo en aquel espacio y en aquel momento son sólo ellos dos: no hay testigos, no hay historia ni rencores; no hay política, no hay Francia ni hay Inglaterra: sólo Francis y Arthur.

Francis toma la barbilla de Arthur y acomoda su rostro para besarlo. Es un beso experto, intenso, que sabe a cigarrillo y a promesas que sólo son válidas por una noche (pero siempre con posibilidad de repetirse en otra ocasión, en otro lugar). Caen sobre la cama, Arthur encima, y Francis gime cuando éste lo toma por la cadera y acerca sus cuerpos, logrando una deliciosa fricción entre sus erecciones. Kirkland sonríe y busca la mirada de Francis.

—¿El lubricante? —pregunta.

—Donde siempre—. Arthur asiente y se estira un poco para tomar el lubricante del primer cajón junto a la cama. Mía a Francis una vez más.

—Quiero follarte.

Es un instante, un momento que podría pasar por una ilusión si no se mira con cuidado, pero los ojos de Francis brillan ante esas palabras.

—¿Quieres? ¿O vas?

—Voy.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Es un hecho.

Francis mueve sus caderas, haciendo que Arthur cierre los ojos ante la sensación.

—Soy todo tuyo, cher.

(Y es realmente así).

Arthur busca sus labios y los besa con fiereza. Francis gime y sonríe casi con burla al notar la sorpresa del otro cuando Arthur descubre, por lo relajado y abierto que está, que se preparó antes de su llegada. No hay palabras, porque no son necesarias en ese momento, sólo movimientos ansiosos pero expertos, cuando Arthur lo pone boca abajo y sin aviso alguno lo penetra con los dedos, que entran en él con facilidad porque aún está lleno de lubricante.

Mientras Arthur recorre con su lengua la espina de Francis y lo folla con los dedos mientras éste se acaricia lascivamente, sólo es sexo. Incluso si alguno grita el nombre del otro, si entre gemidos se escucha que se llaman mutuamente, nunca se trata de algo más. Eso lo tienen muy claro. Es parte de su regla no escrita, de su acuerdo tácito: lo que sucede en la cama, en la cama se queda. O en el sofá, en el ático, en el escritorio y en el baño del bar. Todo ello se queda donde ocurre y nada más.

—Joder —murmura Francis con voz ahogada por la almohada, y tiembla cuando se corre por primera vez en esa noche.

Pues Arthur sabe que lo hará más de una vez.

Arthur no dice nada, deja que Francis caiga en la cama entre jadeos y una risa entrecortada (porque Francis es de esos que se ríen durante el sexo y después de él), y mientras deja que su respiración recupere su ritmo, besa su espalda. Muerde su piel con suavidad porque la piel de Bonnefoy es suave y perfecta en su imperfección, por las marcas eternas y las cicatrices que son lo único que queda después de años y años de existencia terrenal.

Besa sus omóplatos y baja por la columna, delineando las vértebras con los labios, baja hasta la curva de sus nalgas y las abre antes de pasar su lengua entre ellas.

Francis gime otra vez y otra más mientras Arthur lo folla ahora con la lengua. Dura sólo un momento, pero es suficiente para que Francis tenga otra erección y para que Arthur esté a nada de correrse también.

—¿Boca abajo? —pregunta Kirkland en un susurro y por toda respuesta, Francis se gira, quedando frente a frente.

—Hoy no.

Arthur asiente y se acomoda entre las piernas de Francis antes de penetrarlo lentamente. Tan lentamente que Bonnefoy frunce el ceño y está por protestar pero no lo hace, porque de pronto los labios de Arthur están sobre los suyos y es un beso casi desesperado.

—¿Necesito recordarte —dice, o intenta decir, sin que Arthur lo deje hablar muy bien—, en dónde estuvo tu boca…?

Arthur vuelve a penetrarlo, ahora con más fuerza, y cualquier queja por parte de Francis queda en el olvido. Lo único que importa es la sensación de sus cuerpos juntos y el placer que los recorre de pies a cabeza. Porque cuando Arthur y Francis están juntos de esta manera, alejados de los ojos del mundo, no hay tapujos ni vergüenza. Se tocan en cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Se muerden con fiereza, se besan, se acarician, experimentan cosas nuevas, gimen, gritan. Usan manos y lenguas. Y si dicen algo que suena misteriosamente como un te quiero, lo olvidan enseguida.

Es sólo sexo, siempre se trata sólo de sexo. Así ha sido siempre y así lo será por mucho tiempo. Cuando se comen a besos y caen en la cama de un hotel —que a veces es barato y a veces es opulento—, deshaciéndose de sus ropas con urgencia, es sólo sexo casual. E incluso durante noches como aquélla, en la que el frenesí da paso a caricias más pausadas y movimientos sosegados, en la que se miran y hay momentos de silencio que se llenan sólo con medias sonrisas, es sexo que no significa nada.

(Aunque en realidad signifique todo).

A lo largo de la noche, sus labios se encuentran, sus cuerpos desnudos se buscan y se atraen, atraen, atraen, buscando unirse más allá de lo que es físicamente posible. Francis se muestra vulnerable ante Arthur, y Arthur acepta todo lo que le da, porque él mismo deja que los muros que lo rodean se derrumben por un momento que a veces es un orgasmo y otras, un suspiro.

Arthur hunde su rostro en el cuello de Francis, rodea su cuerpo con los brazos y murmura su nombre entre espasmos al correrse dentro de él. Siente a Francis abrazarlo también, acariciar su espalda por un momento antes de que su cuerpo se tense y su propio orgasmo le haga temblar una vez más.

En la habitación no se escuchan más que sus jadeos y el momento casi solemne es roto cuando Francis, como siempre, suelta una risita, señal de su satisfacción. Arthur sonríe un poco también.

No dicen nada, sólo permanecen en esa posición por un rato, hasta que Francis se queja porque el cuerpo de Arthur pesa (no mucho más que él, en realidad), y porque sigue dentro de él y ya no es tan placentero como antes. Con fingida molestia, Arthur se recuesta a su lado, sin abrir los ojos, satisfecho y relajado. Pronto siente el calor de Francis, ahora más cerca de él, quizá también esperando a que sus cuerpos, eternamente viejos y eternamente jóvenes al mismo tiempo, recuperen energía para continuar.

Porque las noches en las que están juntos no son para dormir.

Y aunque no quieran aceptarlo, estar juntos, para ellos, en realidad no se limita a esas noches, porque Francis y Arthur siempre han estado juntos. Va más allá de conceptos humanos, pues lo que ocurre entre ambos no necesita explicaciones ni etiquetas. Estar juntos, para ellos, son los golpes y las lágrimas, los abrazos y las miradas; son los momentos de tensión, los tragos y cigarrillos compartidos. Estar juntos es tener rencores y malos recuerdos; es odiarse con locura y no odiarse por completo al mismo tiempo. Estar juntos es desear que el otro no existiera pero al mismo tiempo no ser capaces de concebir un mundo sin la existencia del otro, porque el vacío sería demasiado grande como para soportarlo. Es tener palabras en la punta de la lengua y jamás decirlas, porque al hacerlo se rompería parte de esa esfera protectora, dentro de la cual son ellos y nadie más.

Estar juntos va más allá de una acción, va más allá de caricias y besos, mucho más allá del sexo, y sin embargo, tampoco podrían estar juntos de otra manera. Sólo así actúan como no lo harían en otra circunstancia, y es por eso que lo tratan como si fuera algo casual.

Arthur abre los ojos con pereza al sentir a Francis cambiar de posición, y murmura contento cuando éste acaricia su pecho y su vientre y baja hasta rodearlo con la mano. Hay más caricias y hay más besos, risas y gemidos, y la noche pasa en un parpadeo.

A la mañana siguiente, con rastros de la noche aún presentes en sus ojeras y en las gargantas irritadas, comparten la ducha y después se visten en silencio. Lo hacen casi a la par, nuevamente como si fuera parte de una coreografía. Y quizá lo es, porque es justo lo que hacen después de esas noches en las que son sólo Arthur y sólo Francis, y dejan a Inglaterra y a Francia al otro lado de la puerta.

Bajan juntos en el ascensor y sólo asienten al saludo de quienes los encuentran en el camino. Ese día no quedan para ir a almorzar. Arthur mira su reloj y recobra la actitud seria y distante de siempre. Murmura algo sobre ir tarde a una reunión mientras Francia revisa un mensaje que entra en su celular, sin prestar atención a lo que dice Inglaterra.

El hotel queda a la distancia y comparten una última mirada antes de partir cada uno en una dirección distinta. Dejan atrás las caricias y los besos y las promesas de más, pues como dicen por ahí, los caballeros no tienen memoria. Y quizá no de otra manera, pero al menos en ese sentido, los dos son todos unos caballeros.

 **FIN**

* * *

El porn con feelings me da vida.


End file.
